I Don't Mind
by Twilight Warrior 1994
Summary: Kaldur follows Artemis home. Not that she minds.


**_I don't own Young Justice, cause if I did, I would tell EVERYONE who stood still long enough to listen._**

* * *

_This is wrong_, the rational part of Kaldur's mind told (**yelled at**) him. Why was it saying so you wonder? Because Kaldur was following Artemis to her home, more worried for her well-being than was probably necessary. The team had just fought Clayface for the hundred time, and Kaldur could not help but feel worried for Artemis.

He knew the worry was irrational. He knew it because throughout the entire battle, he been right by Artemis' side, protecting her from every attack she may or may not have noticed. Like he had done for the last six missions they shared together. She ended up being the least scathed member of the team, only ending up covered in muck, with a few cuts and bruises.

He also knew how bad of an idea it was to become involved with someone so soon after Tula. But hey, Kaldur hadn't meant for this to happen.

He couldn't help that his eyes automatically scanned whatever room he had entered for Artemis. He didn't enjoy the small stabs of disappointment that hit him when he realized she wasn't there. He couldn't stand it when he saw her gathered with their teammates for the latest mission from Batman, because it meant that she was simply throwing herself in harm's way without a thought for herself. And he **definitely** didn't take pride in the wave of jealousy that slammed into him when he saw Artemis innocently conversing with Robin, matching Wally barb for barb, or helping Conner to understand normal human life.

Kaldur barely had a name for it when he finally realized he was doing it!

_She will think you are mad_, he thought. But that thought was followed with, _Let her. I can not, and I will not, hold back these feelings any longer. I can only hope she does not reject me entirely. _

He had followed not long after Artemis through the zeta tubes, and, once he got over the surprise of finding himself in Gotham City, followed her at a safe distance over rooftops, until they reached a small, rather rundown apartment building. He watched as she climbed in through a window, sat on the fire escape outside, gave her privacy while she changed out of her uniform (though the teenage boy in him said a quick peek wouldn't hurt), and waited for her to leave her room. When she did, he climbed in through the open window. Kaldur could faintly hear the water rushing through pipes in the wall, and he could only assume she was taking a shower.

Trying to keep his thoughts off of Artemis (in the shower), Kaldur decided to look around her bedroom. Artemis' room was small, and very neat for a teenage girl. Kaldur noticed there were two beds in the room, one that had clearly not been used for some time. On the wall above it was a poster titled "Alice in Wonderland". There was only one picture, sitting on a desk. It was of Artemis and an Asian, wheelchair bound woman who could only be her mother.

Kaldur heard the water shut off. A few minutes after he heard footsteps. He was steeling himself for the conversation sure to come when Artemis opened her door.

"Kaldur! What are you doing here?" was the somewhat strangled, very quiet question that came from Artemis' mouth. Her face held both surprise and a little bit of fear. Kaldur couldn't help but notice that her hair was wet and down around her face, and that she was only wearing a pink tank top and black lace boy shorts.

" I apologize for the intrusion. I merely wanted to check on your well-being, Artemis. I was... concerned", Kaldur spit out, trying to keep his eyes from roving over her body.

Most of the fear and some of the surprise left her expression, which led to her saying, " I don't mind... much. Are you gonna pay any of the others a little "visit"?" putting finger quotes around visit.

"No"

That made Artemis take on a rather sly, mischief-making smile reminiscent of Robin. "I see. So, what, you gonna try to seduce me into my own bed now?"

Kaldur's deepest hope at that moment was that the darkness was hiding the blush that stained his entire face. "No! I merely felt the need to explain... to **tell** you something."

"Oh really? Are you gonna tell me why you've been stuck to me like glue when we're on a mission but when we get back to the Cave you can barely make eye contact with me?" Annoyance colored the question.

"Yes"

The drop of a pin could be heard in the silence that followed.

"Kaldur?"

"Yes?"

"You got something to say or what!"

"Oh, yes. Artemis... I know that you are not Green Arrow's niece."

Even in the dim light it was clear to see that Artemis had gone very pale.

Kaldur noticed and asked "Please allow me to finish! I know you are not Green Arrow's niece. I do not know why you lied or why you felt it necessary. And I do not care. Because I have to admit that I... care for you Artemis. I care very much."

Artemis was still pale and now had a sort of blank, shock on her face.

Kaldur was looking anyway but at her, thinking _she does reciprocate. And she is trying to find a way to let me down easily_. What happened next really floored him, not that he minded in any way.

Artemis kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, eventually using her tongue to part his lips. Not that he minded.

After that, neither minded anything that happened later.

Kaldur didn't mind it a bit when Artemis pushed him so that he is sitting on her bed, with her straddling his lap.

Artemis didn't mind it when Kaldur pushed her wet tangled hair to one side so he could trail his lips up and down her neck, more than likely giving her many a hickey to remember.

Kaldur didn't mind it when Artemis pushed up his shirt so that her hands could feel up his body. In fact he pulled away so that he could take it off and give her better access.

Kaldur minded it when he realized he was holding Artemis too tightly, pressing bruises into her skin, but Artemis didn't.

Neither minded it when they suddenly found themselves lying down on Artemis' bed.

Artemis didn't mind it whatsoever when Kaldur unthinkingly ripped her panties pulling them of her, though she was careful to make sure she is the one to take her tank top off. Something that Kaldur didn't mind.

Kaldur didn't mind it **at all** when Artemis flipped them so that he was underneath her, with her pressing kisses to every inch of his skin that she could reach while he's running his hands up and down her bare back.

Did Artemis mind it when Kaldur admitted to her that he is "unfamiliar with the mechanics of making love?" Kaldur obviously did, but she was, if anything, even more in love, promising to teach him everything she knows. And she did, with soft hands and warm lips. All night long.

Artemis did kind of mind when she had to make an effort to keep quiet because her mother was asleep just across the hall. But hey, she may have been the one that started this but she was going to be the** last one **to end this.

She didn't mind the little twinges of pain she got when Kaldur's hold on his superior strength slipped.

Afterwards, just before dawn when they were completely exhausted, neither minded it that the other only had the strength to simply hold the other in their arms, talking softly until they pass out.

* * *

Did Paula Crock mind when she found a strange boy in her youngest daughters bed, both clearly naked with clothes thrown on the floor. Uh, **yeah **she did. But if she stayed to chew them out she'd be late for work. So she left them where they are, though she left several notes for Artemis where she couldn't miss them, saying they **will** talk about it when Paula gets home from work.

Artemis minded it a little **(a lot)** when she found the notes, but Kaldur didn't, because, as he pointed out, they are alone in her apartment. Neither of them had anything better to do other than stay in bed. Which they did. And then Kaldur asked Artemis permission to demonstrate her teachings, just so she knew he was paying attention of course.

Not that Artemis minded.

* * *

**_I enjoy reviews :)_**


End file.
